A Reborn World
by AsakuraTwinXcest
Summary: New Summary. A war ended, but another has started. When the Axis never show up on a meeting, the Allies had to discover something that will change everything they knew. But... Who are these six kids that appeared out of nowhere? No pairings and no OCs. Rated T for blood, character death and HetaOni.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Okay, this is my first fanfiction. I've been a part of FFNet for a few years and I'm kinda nervous about the reviews… Please, be easy on me! Read and, if you want, comment. I appreciate new ideas! Flames are also welcome, since I have flame-proof clothes :D by the way, you can call me Nakasa. Why? Simply: Naka from my surname and Asa from my nickname!

Anyway, the warnings and disclaimer.

**Rating: **T so, young kids, this is not for you! Sorry!

**Warning: **For Romano's mouth, violence, blood and a mention of HetaOni.

**Disclaimer:** Nakasa doesn't own Hetalia: Axis Powers and it's sequels. If she did, it would be full of yaoi! Hetalia: AP and sequels belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. HetaOni belongs to Tomoyoshi.

"Ciao" - Normal Talking

"_Ciao_" - Dangerous tone.

"**Ciao"** - Strange tone/Other language

'_Ciao_' - Thinking.

Ciao - Normal Narrative.

* * *

**A Reborn World**

**Prologue**

World War 2 has just ended. The Allies won. After Japan's surrender, both the Allies and the Axis were going to sign a peace pact. Keyword: were.

On the assigned day, the Axis never showed up.

"Dude! Where the hell are they? It's been over two hours already!" America munched his burger impatiently.

"Shut up America! Maybe they got lost or something urgent happened! Since the war just ended, it's normal they'd be busier!" The british man just kept drinking his precious tea while China looked at him.

"Aiyaa~ I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with America. Even though they may be busy, it's an international business. They should come here first aru!" Even though he would never admit, China was quite worried about Japan, his little brother. '_I hope everything is alright, those bombs really destroyed a part of him aru._'

"Maybe they are nervous to come and turn into one with Mother Russia, da?" Everyone slightly shivered when Russia smiled but France answered him.

"Non non Mon Ami! They wouldn't like to become one with you! And stop smiling like that!"

Sighing, England raised from his seat. "Anyway, we should wait for them a little more" He started to walk around the room but couldn't brush off a bad feeling.

While everyone started to chat, in a corner an invisible man could be seen…

"Who are you?" A polar bear said.

"Canada… And I've been here for a while…"

* * *

Another hour passed…

"Ok! That's it! I'm going to their headquarters!" The loud blonde suddenly raised from his seat in rage. This time, though, no one lectured him and the others could only agree to visit the Axis.

Exiting the meeting place and passing by tons of corridors, the allies were already at their headquarters' doors. However, after opening the doors, they met with pacing Italian.

"Geez, you bastards finally came out! I thought it would never end! And where the heck is my idiot fratello?" Romano, South Italy and North Italy's older brother, _nicely_ asked them.

"Romano? What are you doing here?" Said man turned his eyes to England.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing? Waiting for my brother!" He snapped at the blonde.

"Hey, calm down you git! I'm just surprised that you're here since your brother and the others never came."

"Huh? Idiota fratello didn't come? Damn, and he asked me to pick him up…" The southern nation started to mumble a few Italian words.

"Well, we're going to their place. Coming along?" Romano eyed the british, thinking about accepting or no.

"Fine. Just because of my fratello."

* * *

Meanwhile in another place…

Ragged breaths were the only sound as he ran through the place. The main door was locked and he knew he couldn't use the windows, as they were old and would make too much noise. Especially when he was being pursued by a madman.

His pace slowed and he slumped in the wall, trying to calm himself and rest a little. But that rest never came when a voice suddenly spoke up.

"_Veneziano… Don't try to run… You little fool… Let me finish here first… And then, it's your turn…_" Startled, the brunette stood up and started to run again. He couldn't let that man catch him. Not when his friends were already caught. And not when he made his brother wait for him.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's end of the prologue. If you guys want, I'll continue this project! Anyway, depending of the reviews, I'll post the first chapter as soon as I write half of the third chapter!

Oh, right, this is a brotherly Itacest, USUK and Germancest. If you want, I can put a real Itacest, USUK and Germancest romance. Consider a poll xD votes will end when I post the third chapter!


	2. OVeR DeAd BoDiES

**A/N:** Okay, so on the prologue was the start of the mystery! You guys know, I'm not forcing anyone to review, but that really makes me happy! Oh yeah, I would like everyone to read the final Author Note for an **"Easter Egg" Challenge**!

Well, I'm happy that Hornet394 reviewed! Thanks for your support and the vote!

Inner: Can't you just do the Disclaimer and Warnings?!

Nakasa: Right, right, I got it…

**Rating: **T so, young kids, this is not for you! Sorry!

**Warning: **Blood, Character Death, Romano's mouth and mentions of HetaOni.

**Disclaimer:** Nakasa doesn't own Hetalia: Axis Power and sequels. (Insert joke), Hetalia: Axis Powers and the sequels belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. HetaOni belongs to Tomoyoshi. This is a FANfic and I do not gain profit from writing this.

"Ciao" to Normal Talking

"_Ciao_" to Dangerous tone

"**Ciao" **to Strange tone/Other language

'_Ciao_' to Thinking

Ciao to Norrmal Narrative

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**OVeR DeAd BoDiES**

"Aiyaa! Finally aru!" China sighed in relief as soon as they stepped in front of the Axis' mansion.

"Yosh! Let's enter with me in the front! After all, I'm the hero! Ahahahahah!" England resisted the urge to facepalm the other's antics.

"Whatever, but somehow… I'm getting nervous… There's something strange…" The English crossed his arms while eyeing the building.

"Eeh… So you're also feeling it, da? It's a creepy feeling…" A purple aura started to leak from Russia's body.

"You know… It's even creepier coming from you…" England replied.

"Can you all shut up and enter? I want to go home with Veneziano soon!" Romano lashed out at the others countries while walking to the doors. He tried to push them but they didn't even moved an inch. Locked. "Huh? Open up dammit!"

"What? Is petit Romano too weak to push the doors? Let Big Brother France handle this~ On hon hon hon~!" The – perverted – Nation pushed the Italian to side and tried to open the doors but nothing happened. "Eh? They're locked!"

'_I knew something is happening… The place is way too silent and I doubt the axis would go somewhere after the war…_' England thought. "America! For once, break the doors!"

He didn't even need to say, the American jammed his foot on the wooden doors and they broke into pieces. He was the first one to enter but froze when he saw the insides of the mansion. The others nation flooded behind him and had the same reaction. Everything was dark, the floor had misplaced planks, as if there was a fight, bullet holes on the walls and the furniture – tons of them destroyed – but what took their attention was the trail of blood leading to a door. It had sword markings and the knob was broken.

"Wha-What the fuck…" Romano's eyes widened at the gruesome sight, worry about his little brother washing him. '_Where's Veneziano?! Better this trail not lead to him-! I'll kill him if he dies!_'

"We… Should see where the blood ends… Aru…" China was praying that he wouldn't find Japan behind the door, but they had to see what was on the other side. Russia, not too shocked, went in the front to find two persons inside. One had an unmistakable white hair and the other, long wavy brown hair.

Many tried to resist the urge to puke at the sight. Prussia and Hungary. The albino had his own sword craved on his stomach and various cuts on his arms. There was also a deeps scratch on the forehead. The woman also had cuts, but there could be seen bullet holes on her arms and head. What attracted more attention were the tears on Hungary's eyes and a message in blood: _No one can run away… Because I __will__ catch you…_.

France was the first to approach the bodies. He shook the albino lightly, but Prussia didn't even twitch. France tried to shake harder but nothing.

"No… This… Can't be happening, right…? Prussia? Mon Ami?" He couldn't believe in his eyes. One of his closest friend… Was dead…? "Prussia! Wake up dammit! This isn't a funny joke! You can't be dead! Aren't you too awesome to die?!" Tears started to run down his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, surprised to see England.

"He's already dead. Both him and Hungary. And they may not be the only ones." The green-eyed man looked to the others in the room. "We should keep going and stay together. I know I may sound like I don't care, but if we stay here, there's bigger chance that we won't find any survivors…" '_Including the rest of the axis._' He thought.

They silently nodded and exited the room.

Following the path of destruction, the Allies and Romano entered what they could call a dinner hall, but it was also a mess, the table broken, plates scattered in the floor, curtains ripped… And another body… A blonde one…

Germany. He had a deep cut on his throat, his military jacket was torn and both hands dripping blood. Behind him, another message: _Struggle is useless… Because I __will__ kill you…_

Everyone had hard eyes, but inside they were breaking down. Who could possibly overpower Germany and kill him? And why?

Surprisingly, the Italian was the one to walk towards the würst lover. He didn't stay for too long, as they had to continue, but his mind was racing. Where is his fratellino?

They quickly left the hall when they heard clashing sounds coming from above. And a scream.

Without thinking twice, the nations hurried to the second floor, but the only thing the found was what China feared. Japan.

The pale man that always had a gentle aura was pinned to the wall by a katana on his shoulder, with two slashes on the stomach. Blood was flowing and forming a puddle under him. His eyes were almost lifeless. Almost.

China approached him, already with tears streaming down. He touched the Japanese's shoulders, already thinking he was dead, but to his and the others' surprise, Japan muttered a few words.

"Chi…Na…?" Said man stepped back, taken by surprise. "Is… That you…?"

"Ja-Japan! Y-You're alive aru! You guys hurry up! Let's patch him up aru!" Just as he said that, the other Asian country weakly put his hands on the Chinese's arms.

"Don't… Waste time helping me… I lost too much blood… *cough* If… You stay here *cough* … _He_ will kill… *cough* *cough*" China's eyes widened.

"No way! There's no possible way I'm going to leave you! You… You're my little brother! I… I wouldn't be able to live knowing I left you to die aru!" He sobbed. "Please… Don't… Say these things aru…"

"No… China… Listen, while you're here *cough* _he _is chasing *cough* Italy-kun." Romano was startled by Japan's statement.

"Who?" All the eyes looked to the South Italy personification. "Who is chasing Veneziano?" His bangs were covering the eyes, but they all knew the brunette was mad.

"A-Austria… He is totally *cough* changed." The black haired nation suddenly started to cough blood. "You… Should go… *cough* I'm done for *cough* and… The last thing I wanted… Before I passed *cough* was being the reason… My… Friend… Di…ed..."

"No… No… Wait! JAPAN!" Said man closed his eyes for a last time while the older broke down in tears, along with the rest of the allies.

"You all… Can stay here. I'm going after that fucking pianist." All eyes snapped to the southern nation. "There's no way I'm letting my fratellino die. No. Fucking. Way." He started to walk away when France stopped him.

"Wait, you can't go alone! It could be dangerous!" The other just glared.

"I've got the fucking Italian mafia. I won't let the bastard kill me or Veneziano." Romano ran from the scene, with France, England and America after him.

Russia stood beside China, patting the smaller man's back and looking to the message left by Austria. _Don't hold your screams… Because I __will__ torture you…_

* * *

Italy breathed hard as he kept running and trying to shoot the insane nation. _'Why? Why did Austria-san kill everyone…?_' He thought. A few more bullets were aimed to the pianist's figure. He ran. Over dead bodies.

"Come on… Don't run you fool…" A wicked smile spread on the mad man. His usually violet eyes were a cold blue.

Blocking the Italian's shoots with a sword, he dashed forward to attack and successfully knocked the weapon out of reach. "Good night~" With the arm raised, the Austrian slashed down. Veneziano closed his eyes, ready to feel pain. A pain that never came.

"Don't you dare bastardo!" A panting brunette glared at Austria while catching his breath and pointing a pistol that stopped the attack.

"Oh… And so, the big brother comes to help… But, does he really think that can fight when he's already tired from running?!" Ignoring the younger twin, the Austrian charged at the older, avoiding the bullets and quickly approaching his target. He, to Romano's surprise, bent down and slashed on the floor, making the other fall.

"Fratello-!"

Time seemed to stop as the sword came down…

… And being stopped by another body…

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, don't be mad that I killed the Axis! I needed that for the story! And please, don't kill me for cliffhangers! I love putting cliffhangers! By the way, I will soon start the fourth chapter. scond chapter will be posted when I write half of the fourth chapter! The poll continues!

Anyway, to the Easter Egg Challenge!

**Title Challenge: **Pay attention to the titles of the chapters and search for the exact phrase, which was on the title, on the chapter. There will be 10 phrases and you'll have to pay attention to what comes before the sentences. At the final chapter, try forming a message with all the titles. **The one who is able to form** the message I created, or at least get the **closer possible**, will have a one-shot dedicated to him/her.

This person can choose the anime/manga, between:

-One Piece

-Naruto

-Hetalia

-Katekyo Hitman Reborn

-Shaman King

-Kuroko no Basket

-Hamatora

Any pairings (Even if the author is better with BL pairings) accepted and with the person's choice of theme! (If the theme is very interesting, maybe it won't be a one-shot at all!)


	3. NeW WoRLd oVEr ThE TeARs

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I'm back with a little more of this fic! _Even though Nakasa-chan knows no one likes it *sobs*_

Inner: Aw, c'mon! You were the one who said they didn't need to review!

Oh. That's true.

Inner: *sighs* Just do the usual…

I'm not going to do it. Ita-chan will!

Italy: Ve~! **The rating of this fic is T! No pasta for those who shouldn't be reading this! Warnings: There's blood, nii-chan's mouth and mentions of HetaOni! Disclaimer: Nakasa doesn't owns Hetalia: Axis Powers and the sequels! She also doesn't owns HetaOni!**

Great job Ita-chan! Here's you pasta! *Gives him the plate*

Italy: Ve~ Thanks! *Runs away*

Ah, right, read the final notes because I'll be explaining better the challenge!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**NeW WoRLd oVEr ThE TeARs**

France, America and England ran across the rooms trying to catch up with Romano. The brunette was so focused on saving his brother that he ran in an absurd speed, leaving the others behind.

"Damn that bloody wanker! If he does find Italy, he won't have any chances against Austria after running like that!" America, surprisingly quiet during the whole run, could only agree with the ex-pirate.

"I can't believe he got there before the Hero! That's unacceptable!" He pouted.

"We're almost there, I can hear a pistol firing! Ohonhonhon~" They could already see an opened door. America and England, being on the front, pushed them open, only be see blood flying. And a sword cutting through flesh.

Austria's smile grew wider.

It was Italy Veneziano's blood...

* * *

The body fell with a thud on the ground. Romano's eyes widened. He could feel rage building inside of him. His little brother just… Got hit… Protecting him…?

'_No! This… Cannot be true… Why the hell he got in the way?! I'm the one supposed to protect him!_' He reached to his fratello. Blood staining both their clothes.

_Ro… no! Get… Away!_

_Ru… You're… Be… illed…_

_Bloo… dy… Run!_

To him, the others nations yells were muffled. He could only focus on the wound that hit Veneziano's heart. The vital region. A direct hit.

_Blood._

Everything was too unrealistic. Until this morning, his brother was still alright. He had phoned to ask Romano to pick him up after the meeting.

_Ve~ Fratello, could you do me a favor?_

His brother, his _baby _brother.

_Nee nee! Big brother! Let's eat pasta later!_

They had agreed to eat pasta after they got home. When was the last day they did something together?

_Ve~ Fratello~ Don't be mad! Per favore~_

Oh… That's right… They hardly ever were near each other. Because of him. Because he was too _idiot _for always pushing his fratellino away. _It was his fault that he wasn't able to help Italy._

And he couldn't say sorry anymore. Eat together. Have siestas.

Because he _died_.

"Dammit Romano! I said get the fuck away!" England chanted his black magic to confuse Austria while America and France attacked him.

"Shit, since when Autriche was this strong?!" The French avoided a kick and tried to punch the enemy.

"I'll have to admit! The hero is having difficulty!"

The pace continued with punch and kicks – and magic – from the allies and cuts from Austria. The snapped nation had become much more strong than before. England, seeing they wouldn't get anywhere, went to Romano to pull him out of the place, but before he even touched the younger's shoulder, the hand was slapped away and the brunette stood up with a gun in his hands "Wait! What are yo-"

_Bang!_

All the blondes could only watch as the Austrian fell forward with a hole in the middle of the forehead. The two that were fighting dropped their stances and went to check the body. Dead.

After seeing that the man was clearly dead, the British bent down near the new cadaver "There wasn't need to kill him though… We could have-" he was cut again, but this time, by a whisper. Coming from the man lying on the floor. A shadow pooled out of it.

"_Oh, I'm quite surprised that I was the one to fall~_"

Behind it, America and France looked surprised as well "**Fufu, you all ruined my fun~ Now I don't have a body to **_**play **_**with~**" The thing snickered as the nations glared at the word 'play'. "**But I had enough for today~ When I'm bored again, maybe I'll come back~**"

"Stop!" They all shouted, but the mist had already disappeared.

Silence floated around the room.

"What… Are we going to do now?" Many emotions passed by the French's eyes as he eyed the two dead nations and the others alive. America gave a sigh.

"I really… Don't know… Everything was fine at morning, and now…" He didn't even finish the sentence when he remembered the images of the bodies. "But I think we should go back. If that… _Thing-_" He spat "Can come back, we'd better warn the other countries." England nodded.

"I agree. For once, you're right." He turned on his back to where they entered. The other two followed him, carrying the Italian brothers – The older one collapsed from the shock and exhaustion.

* * *

China dried the sweat on his forehead as he and Russia moved the last of the Axis. While the other four fought – Even if the duo was unaware of it – The two had taken all the corpses, cleaned them and put them into a line outside the mansion. "That should do it… Aiyaa~ I can't believe something like _this _happened… Especially after we got out of _that _mansion." China gave a saddened sigh at the fogged glimpses of memory.

The mansion, the journal, the monster… Italy… Everything was very blurry and fogged on their minds. Their survival was a miracle itself, but their human alliance was forgotten because of the war. Even their names.

Pushing away these thoughts, the two nations eyed the door that opened, reveling the blonde trio. Veneziano being carried by America, Romano by France and Austria by England. "You're back da. How are the little brothers da?" England and the other two turned away at Russia's question. The taller country noticed the tense situation. China's curiosity perked up a the lack of response, but was already fearing the worst.

"North Italy died. And with him, Austria." The Brit stated, looking directly in their eyes. "And that's not the end. All of this wasn't Austria's fault." Before they could protest, he continued. "Something was controlling him. We saw it after Romano killed Austria. We don't know what was it, but it will certainly come back."

"Well, then it seems that the _thing _was what caused that strange feeling da." The English personification nodded at Russia's statement. "Well, we picked all the bodies and cleaned most of them da. Since we need to go back, should I call someone to prepare them to… A proper funeral da?" He waited a response from the others and everyone agreed. At least, they should have a dignified burial.

* * *

Hours passed and the funeral was done. Almost every country was present. Everyone paid their respects for the fallen nations.

After the ceremony, the ones that were in the mansion announced the new threat and proposed an alliance. A world alliance in order to protect the nations from the eminent danger, the Alliance of the United Nations.

The territories of North Italy, Germany, Hungary, Austria and Japan were entrusted to others countries. North Italy to Romano; Germany, Hungary and Austria to Switzerland, for German being the main language of the four nations and Japan to China.

After the territories were given, they all made a discussion about the laws of the alliance, with America leading, obviously. "So, that summarizes it. Each country has a duty to protect the other, always giving support and helping when in need. I'll be the main hero of the North America! Nahahahahahaha!" Many sweatdropped at the American's antics but they had to agree that America was the most influential in the world.

"Anyways, as America said, provide help will be the main law." The British stood up "Now with a great threat at loose, we need to put aside differences. This will be the start of a new world!" The nations gave many cheers and applauses and England closed his eyes. _'A new start we create. We create a new world over the tears we shed._'

* * *

Fratello: Brother in Italian

Fratellino: Younger brother in Italian

Per Favore: Please in Italian

Autriche: Austria in French.

**A/N: **Okay, there was already _someone _mad at me that I killed Germany… Now, I'll be completely burned to hell for killing Ita-chan… Anyways! PLOT TWIST! Who is the shadow that possessed Austria? You won't be finding out so soon~ BTW, sorry for the lame fighting scene. I can imagine it, but my english isn't good enough to describe it...

Well, to the challenge explaining~

As I put in the previous chapter, you have to find the sentence that is present on the title somewhere in the chapter. But, there's a hint: The phrase you need will **always be between endpoint**. To explain better, I'll use the first chapter's phrase:

"A few more bullets were aimed to the pianist's figure. He ran. Over dead bodies."

You see there's more than the title-sentence above, right? But the only thing you need will be: "Over dead bodies" since it is **between endpoints **and **has got the phrase that was on the title. **

**IF**, for example, it was written:

"A few more bullets were aimed to the pianist's figure. He ran over dead bodies"

Then you would need the phrase "He ran over dead bodies", since it would be **between endpoints **and **together with the title-sentence**.

Got it?

Well, good luck! Also, did you get this chapter's phrase?


	4. ReBOrn iN a WoRLd

**A/N: Wow. I think I should've updated earlier, but who cares~ It's ready~**

**Romano: BTW, I read the damn chapter and I don't understand why the fuck did you remove my Italian accent!**

**Oh, that~ Well, I thought I could be hard to understand if I write with them.**

**Inner: Dat a lie! She's just no-good with accents!**

**Romano: Well, shit's already done. I'm going now.**

**Thank you veeery much Inner.**

**Inner: it was nothing dear! Anyways, the same disclaimer. That idiot doesn't owns the anime nor the game yada yada yada yada yada. No profit earned. **

Normal Narrative "Normal talking"

_Dream Narrative "__Dream talking__" '__Dream thinking__'_

"_Dangerous tone/Emphasis_" '_Normal thinking_' _Emphasis _on Narrative

* * *

Many years passed after the formation of the AUN, after all it has been two hundred years since the incident, or as they all call it the Red Day, happened and the exact the day of the anniversary of that incident would be in a week. But, throughout the years, those who died on the Red Day weren't the only ones. Others nations ended up being attacked by surprise; India, Mexico, Egypt and some countries from Africa, Asia and South America. It would happen exactly the same as the first time. The _thing _would possess one of them and secretly kill others, but nowadays, more than one person was 'possessed'.

To prevent more killings, America, England, Russia, China, France and Romano came up with a commission to study the "vessels" that were… Used… By the _thing._ The result had only one positive point to their side: the _thing _was unable to see the vessel's memories. But that one point made a difference.

Using that knowledge, in 2005 they made a law that all of the nations' houses must have a code-key to enter and everyone had to attend to the world meetings that happened once every month. Of course, they all had their own code-key to mark their presence and enter the world conference hall. Even with the security, sometimes someone ended dying, but there were no deaths ever since the year 2065.

And now, they were in the year 2145. But, unknown to them, that year was bounded to have a few surprises…

* * *

"_Italy… Is that you__?"_

'_Who? Who is it? Who does this voice belong to?_'

"_Wake up, Italy…__"_

'_I think I've heard that voice before… What was his name…?_'

"_Italy!__"_

'_Hol-_'

"ITALY!"

A voice boomed and, startled, the brunette sat up "Vee~ Wha-What?!" He turned his heads to the side and was surprised to see familiar faces… Though they were smaller. Really smaller. "G-Germany?" He stuttered the now chibi blonde.

The other huffed "Took you long enough. Anyway, we should be discussing about our current situation." The German looked over his shoulder and allowed the Italian to see the rest of Axis. In the form of children, though.

"Vee~ Why is everyone so small? Why I am so small?" Japan looked to Italy.

"Well, Italy-san, that's what we wanted to talk about, because last thing I remember was being in our headquarters…" Prussia and Hungary, who were behind the Japanese, nodded.

"Yes… I do remember Austria-san attacking us… But… Why would he do that?" The only woman choked back a sob as she remembered what happened.

"Tch, I can't believe he managed to beat the awesome me!" The albino grunted but shut up when his brother gave his a serious look.

"Well, I also remember being killed, but how come we became kids?" They all kept in silence – yes, even Prussia – thinking about a possibility, but that train of thought was interrupted by a sound of leaves being crushed. Startled, they all picked weapons. Japan and Prussia picked sticks to use as swords, Hungary choose a pair of sharp rocks, Germany only had his fists and Italy, being who he is, went behind Germany, already with a pulled-out-of-somewhere white flag.

"Humpf, there's no need for all of this aggression." The person said as he came out of the bushes "You fools." They gaped when a bunch of brown hair appeared and with it, another familiar face.

"AUSTRIA?!" They all shouted in surprise.

"Humpf, and who else I could be?" He sighed and pushed his glasses up "There's no need to worry, though. I am totally normal now." He assured the others, as he saw their angered eyes and battle positions.

Prussia snorted "Heh, and how can we be sure you're not lying? I won't be fooled!" He pointed his stick at the Austrian "I was amazingly pretending to be weak when you killed me!" Then, he laughed… While the others sweatdropped…

"I think we can trust Austria-san." They all turned to Hungary "I have been with him for a long time and I can see that he really is back to normal" She said with a happy tone, looking into the now violet eyes of Austria and putting down her rocks. Said man, gave her a small smile, in relief. The rest copied her actions and dropped the weapons but never erasing the possibility "But, you know what?"

"What is it, Hungary-san?" The Japanese asked politely.

"After thinking about many possibilities, I didn't find anything that could fit well our situation now. But I think I found one."

"Then…?" Before she could reply, another person beat it to her.

"Then, we're reborn in a world." Austria looked at them "It's what you were going to say, right?" She nodded "I thought about it. It was the only possibility." Finished the sentence, he remained quiet. Then, it was the Italian's turn to talk.

"Ve…" Italy called the German "Germany…" Feeling his sleeve being pulled, the blonde eyed the fidgeting Italian.

"What is it, Italy?"

"Ve~ I don't if it's only me, but I'm feeling different than before, like…" His voice trailed off and his hand went up to touch were his curl usually was. Usually "Like I'm not a country anymore." His statement made the other six look at him, surprised.

"Well, Italy-san, I was disturbed about that as well. Ever since I woke up, I felt like… There was something strange. But now, looking better at you… I'm wondering where's your curl." Japan approached Veneziano and looked where the curled hair strand should have been, but it wasn't there. And his eyes had a red glint on them, as well as his hair.

"Little Italy doesn't seem to be the only one different than before! Kesese!" When the albino said that, they all stared at each other looking the differences. Germany got a darker shade of hair, becoming almost light brown. Japan had a longer hair that reached a little under his shoulder. Hungary's hair was straighter and longer and her eyes were lighter, while Austria also lost the lifted hair strand and got a slight darker skin and Prussia, darker shades of his eyes and hair, which became silver "Well, there weren't many awesome changes kesese! I wonder how we didn't notice it before~"

"Yes, yes bruder, but what made us like this?" The German asked.

"Maybe what Italy said…" They turned to Austria who put his hand under the chin "About not being a country anymore."

"But, Austria-san, how can we be sure that he, or rather us, aren't nations anymore?" Hungary said. Italy got closer to the girl and patted on her shoulder, looking to her with an unusual confident look.

"I'm sure about it! When I was a country I could feel what Romano feels! But now, I don't feel anything! I doubt that he is dead!" He turned to the others "Also, I'm pretty sure everyone shouldn't feel what is happening in our own countries!" As he said that, the five persons tried to concentrate but no avail. They couldn't feel their nations anymore.

"Well, it seems that, for once, Italy is right…" Germany opened his eyes, stopping his concentration. "But, if we aren't personifications anymore, does that mean we're total humans?" Japan eyed him.

"It seems so, Germany-san. Then, if we're really humans, we need human names. It wouldn't be appropriate to call each other as nations, right?" They all nodded "Then I'll be called Hiro-*" The Italian cut him off.

"Wait Japan! There's no need for me, Germany, Prussia and you to choose new names!" Feeling the curious glances, he continued "I mean, don't you remember? We already have human names! Mine was Feliciano! Feliciano Vargas!" There was a moment of silence until the awesome Prussia snapped his head up.

"Kese! I remember now! My name was awesome! I was called Gilbert Beilschmidt! West was… What again? Lutz? Kesese, I'm going to call you Lutz!" The younger brother facepalmed and corrected the older.

"It's Ludwig." '_Why did I choose that name?_' He thought bitterly.

"Um, well, I also remember mine. Kiku… Honda Kiku." As they remembered their names, the fog around the mansion memories cleared.

Feeling out of place, Austria cleared his throat, gaining the attention "I'm quite not catching what you fools are talking about. Since when did you have those names?" Beside him, Hungary nodded and Italy explained to them.

"Ve, you probably don't remember since you never entered that place! But I'll explain!" Feli's expression became more serious "There was a haunted mansion that we went to explore but ended up being trapped inside it! There, we met the Allies and made a human alliance, signing with our created names, since we couldn't let someone else read it with our nation names! Ve~" He finished with his usual face.

"Ah~ I see! Now I remember going to that place and fighting with Liechtenstein-chan, Belarus-chan and Ukraine-san!" Hungary put her finger on her chin as she remembered that day "Well, if everyone has a name, then mine will be Elizabetha Héderváry!"

"My, my, then my name is Roderich Edelstein." He pushed his glasses up. "Now that we have the names, what should we do? We can't just go to a world conference and say that we died but were reborn as kids." Feliciano looked at him.

"Ve~ why not? It would be fun to see everyone's faces!" He gave a small laugh before being hit in the head by Ludwig.

"Because it would be totally strange! Imagine, knowing someone died but was revived after? Try thinking what could happen!" He shouted "I think that we should find a place to stay and, at least, find where we are and which day is today."

"I agree with Ludwig-san." Kiku said quietly, followed by a loud red eyed boy.

"Kesese! Then, let's do what West says!" And from there, the group of six kids wandered in the forest they were in to search for some kind of village or road.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the World Conference hall, the main six nations of the AUN were currently discussion about the 200th anniversary of the Red Day. They were going to do something as a memorial for the ex-Axis. But, the ex-Allies – plus Romano – being who they were, started to disagree with each other.

"I said we need to build a giant hero statue for each of them!" America punched the table "We need something that's big and calls attention!" Across the table, China disapproved.

"We don't need exaggerated things like that aru! I'm sure Japan wouldn't like that aru!" He also banged on the table "He likes modest thing!" Beside him, Romano snorted.

"You are all idiots! Veneziano likes pasta!" 'No shit Sherlock' was written on the others' faces "Why the hell would he prefer a statue?! He should prepare a big festival with their favorite foods!" He suddenly shivered as Russia, the one next to him smiled creepily.

"Eh~ I don't think festivals will suit someone like Germany da. But I also don't agree with America da!" A purple mist leaked "I think we should build small monuments in each of their nation da~" In front of him, France waved off.

"The grand frère France agrees with mon petit frère Romano!" The Italian made a face of disgust when France pulled out a red rose "There's nothing better than their own foods cooked with perfection and love! On hon hon hon~" England, who was already pissed for being beside the French, slapped the back of France's head.

"The way you say it makes me feel like I'm going to puke, frog!" He then scoffed "But, going to the point, all of the options are good, but I think we should ask Switzerland about his opinion. After all, Germany, Austria and Hungary territories belong to him and Liechtenstein."

"Nahahaha! Then, we need to call him!" The loudest of the six stood up "China! I choose you to go and call him!" He pointed at the Asian, who had a look of disbelief.

"Aiyah! Why me?! Can't you choose another person?!"

"Well, you're my economy buddy! So I choose you!"

"And that 'economy buddy' has the power to cut negotiations with you aru." He huffed "I'm not a servant anymore aru. I can easily stop my economic relations with you without getting prejudiced aru." America gulped. That was true. Throughout the years, China became a total center of the international market and many countries depended of his consumption market. Also, with the lands of Japan, his technology improved a lot, giving his big population conditions to consume much more, which enabled them to work in the development of technology and because of that he was made the AUN Technology leader.

All of the six were named a leader in the AUN branches and focused only on that branch, so he wasn't the only one who changed. Many, or all, of the nations of the American continent were under America's protection and thus, provided many things the superpower needed to produce and they kept a strong economic relation with the whole world and the American still was the richest of all the countries, so, he became the leader of the AUN Economy.

Russia was still the enormous country but many of the old weapons they had were used to build and improve the cities and create the best weaponry of the world, which made him the leader of the AUN Army.

England, in other hand, improved even more his naval army with the help of Russia's weaponry. His battleships were stronger and he build many radars around the oceans, which gave him the possibility to watch over all the seas. To him was given the AUN Naval leadership.

Another change was France. He elevated, with his high-class lifestyle, the life expectancy of many others personifications as well as organize various cities and governments. He was named the AUN Relations leader.

And last, but not least, Romano, or Italy as he represented both halves now, focused on basic production, since the others superpowers were busy with their own affairs and the minor countries weren't as influential as him. Because of his fertile lands, he used his riches on the food and basic goods production. Of course, he had the support of others nations, but he was the one who – surprisingly – lead them. And so, he leads the industry sector.

But, going back to what was happening…

"YOU ALL SHUT UP!" The Six Leaders stopped what they were doing – which was discuss – to see Switzerland at the conference's door. "You're too loud! I can't concentrate on the new engineering project!" He readied his favorite rifle "Don't make me shoot you! And if you want a good idea for the memorial, then just do different things on each country!" He breathed to calm down "Me and Liechtenstein will organize a military parade for the German brothers. For the Austrian, a music festival and for Hungary…"

"A crafting festival?" Suggested England.

"That would do." The Swiss muttered, remembering the Hungarian rich crafting tradition.

Romano suddenly gave a laugh "If the bastard choose for his own countries, then I'll organize a pasta festival, of course, with tons of tomatoes!" To his left, China also made his decision.

"Then, I'll make a giant bon festival! Japan loves those aru!" '_Or rather, loved…_' He shook his head to push away the thought. "Well, it seems everything has been resolved. I'm going home aru." After his leave, the others flooded out of the place.

Hours later, each of the six powers were already at their own home, but all of them felt a strange feeling. A good one. Well, they decided to ignore it, but who knows what can happen in a week?

* * *

**A/N: Largest chapter for now~ Well, sorry for posting later! I've been rather busy with school (Yes, I'm still a student) and I could have updated yesterday, but I choose to do it today 5/5 since it's my brother's birthday! He's now 17! Yeah, 5/5 is also Luffy's birthday, as well as Hibari's (From KHR if you don't know) and many others… It's also the Japanese Kid's Day.**

***BTW, if you didn't notice, yes, this name was a reference to Japan's Seiyuu Hiroki Takahashi**

**Anyway, I hope I can live now~ Since Ita-chan and the Axis were reborn (You know, every time I write 'Reborn' I imagine Tsuna and Reborn).**

**Well, I just baked cookies for my fratello! Sorry, can't give to the readers! Only virtual cookies!**

_**IMPORTANT: I've been really sad that almost no one review, so I'm seriously thinking about stopping this work on ffnet and only write for my classmate that is also following the fanfiction.**_

**Anyways, did you get the phrase?**


	5. AGaiN, As KiDs

**N/A: Romano: 10 days. TEN FUCKING days. What the heck were you doing?**

**Studying and doing homework. And housework.**

**Romano: You could dump those and write damn it! I want to know what happens!**

**Well, sorry for being a student, but I need to keep my grades high.**

**Romano: Well, whatever, let's just finish off with this.**

**I don't think I need to put the same disclaimer. Here's a resume: Hetalia from Hidekaz Himaruya. HetaOni from Tomoyoshi. No profit. Be aware: It's a T rated FANfiction.**

**NOTE: Germany sometimes will be referred as: Lud, Ludwig, Germany or Ludwig.**

**Japan: Honda, Kiku or Japan.**

**Italy: Feli, Veneziano, Vene, Italy or Feliciano.**

**Hungary: Eliza, Liza, Hungary or Elizabetha.**

**Austria: Rod, Roddy, Austria or Roderich.**

**Prussia: Gil, Gilly, Prussia or Gilbert.**

Normal Narrative "Normal talking" Texts (Messages, books, etc.) **"****Shadow Talking**"

_Dream Narrative "__Dream talking__" '__Dream thinking__'_

"_Dangerous tone/Emphasis_" '_Normal thinking_'

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**AGaiN, As KiDs**

"Okay, that's it."

The five kids stopped on their tracks and looked at the blonde German. "Ve~ what do you mean by it?" Feliciano gave his usual smile.

"It's been hours since we started to walk and the further we go, the thicker this forest gets! I think it's obvious that we're getting even farther from any kind of civilization!" Then, they heard the Austrian give an approving sound – or what everyone thought it was.

"Fools, it's totally obvious giving the fact that we're almost _climbing _this mountain." Yep. They were going the wrong way. "I can't believe, who was the one that suggested going this way?" He waited for a response, which everyone gave.

"You."

Silence…

"Oh, well… I didn't think you all were going to this direction. I merely suggested a random place." '_Liar_' Everyone thought as Roderich coughed to hide his embarrassment and turned away "Wh-What are you all waiting for? Let's go!" Mutters of 'Yeah' or 'Right' were heard behind him.

Ah, that was going to be a long travel…

* * *

Far from that place…

"**Fufu~ It seems that everything started~**" A shadow wandered in a dark room "**They finally started to be reborn~ Little countries~**" He gave a sickening laugh "**Well, now I'll have my fun back~**" Beside him, many tanks of a greenish-looking water stood with strange grey substances inside.

"**Just you all wait… Because I ****will**** kill you all…**" The mass of shadows stalked to one of the tanks "**I just need to finish all the preparatives…**"

* * *

Well, it took even more hours but they were able to find a village. It was rather small but lively, there were simple houses and everything needed to live. The only thing that was surprising was the fact that the village looked technologically advanced. There were many different things compared to the last time that any of the ex-nations saw a city; They could only gape at the strange – though exciting – sight "AWESOME!" The villagers, who were having a nice evening, all looked to a _very _excited Prussian "Everything is different! Maybe being rebo-" Before he finished the sentence, Ludwig and Roderich put their hands on his mouth.

"Bruder! You cannot say anything about _that_!" The younger lectured him "Who knows someone may be hearing everything we say!" Around, no one was paying attention to the kids anymore.

The Austrian also complained about Gilbert being a fool. Well, who wasn't one to him? He, Austria, of course "Anyway, let's find somewhere to stay. Sleep on the street is not comfortable." Roderich turned around and a sigh escaped the albino's lips as the lecture finished.

"Yup! Let's get going everyone!" Elizabetha happily skipped towards the houses, looking for a place to stay. Sadly, there weren't any empty buildings and it was almost eleven o'clock "Aw… What are we going to do now?" She said to herself.

"Um, we do not have money so, we can't rent a place… Maybe there's cottage near the forest… Though I don't want to go back to that place…" Kiku muttered the last sentence "If you all agree… Then-"

"Ve~ I know!" Feli interrupted "What about sleeping inside the library? This way, we can also search for information! Ve~" He happily said while everyone looked at him with unbelieving eyes "Ve! Wh-What?" Lutz, I mean, Ludwig snapped out of the trance and coughed awkwardly.

"Well, It's kinda unbelievable that you, out of us all, was the one to suggest something like that…" Veneziano made a hurt face but brushed it away with another smile "Anyway, let's go find a library. There's always somewhere that no one approaches."

"We should worry about the fact that it may not be open" Roderich sighed but was ignored since they were already heading to the place. It took a few minutes to find one. The building was quite big and large, white walls and an old-fashioned appearance, though it had electronic posters and announcements about new books.

Approaching the doors, they tried to open it and, to their luck, it was locked "Well, just great. What are we going to do now?" Austria, or rather, the ex-Austria personification, grunted whilst the two German brothers plus the Hungarian just shrugged off.

"We invade."

"Wha-?"

* * *

Six days. Only six days until the memorial ceremony. England paced around his room trying to find something to pass the time while thinking about the feeling from before; there was something strange about it. He sighed as he stopped in front of a bookcase, a book would be good to clear his thoughts. The Brit choose randomly a red book. A very _familiar _red book.

England eyed it '_Since when I had this one?_' Opening the first page, he saw a name written on it. Italy Veneziano. '_Oh… Right, twenty years after the Red Day… Though, why did I take it?_' Deciding it wasn't worth thinking about it, he put the book back in the bookcase, but he didn't know that it would be picked again. Soon.

* * *

Roderich sight for nth time. Why did he agree with that ridiculous plan? Well, there they were. One in each other's shoulder to climb to the nearest open window. Which was in the second floor. It was _quite _difficult since they were kids now…

Anyways, the sequence of the pilled children was Ludwig on the bottom, Roderich on his shoulder, Elizabetha, Feliciano, Kiku and finally, Gilbert "Um, Gilbert-san, is everything alright there?" The silverette gave a smirk and took him by surprise for jumping from the Japanese's shoulder "P-Prussia-san!" He sighed in relief when the other was able to climb.

"Kesese, now just wait for a while, I'll get something awesome to pull you guys up!" He ran to search for a curtain and took the chance to map the place. In his mind of course, because he was far too awesome to forget.

The place was really big. There were many floors and each with tons of bookcases, which were filled with old and new books. There were a few guards on the lower floors, however, he noted, the last floor, which was the eight, was the dirtier one. It looked pretty abandoned too '_Perfect_' Gilbert grinned at place and continued to search for a kind of rope until he found a giant red cloth covering one of the bookcases, though this one looked bigger '_Wonder why it is the biggest in this floor. We should check it out later._' Taking the cloth with him, he ran back to where the window was. Yes, he was able to remember "Guys! Catch!" He threw the fabric after tying to a few other furniture.

The others kids were waiting outside, no longer in each other's shoulders and all of them looked up when Gilbert shouted. Without wasting time, they climbed up and entered the place. Following the silverette, they reached the eight floor "This place looks perfect for now, bruder." Ludwig and the others looked around.

"Kesese, of course it is! I was the one that found it!"

"Anyways, since we're already here, let's sleep first. Then, we search for clues." Roderich said with an authority tone.

Searching for something to rest on, Feli and Hungary slept on an old couch, Kiku and Austria on worn out chairs, while Gilbert and Ludwig on cushions. They soon fell on a deep sleep.

The following day, Lud and Honda were the firsts to wake up, but as soon as they did it, their stomachs growled "Oh, that's right. Since we are humans now, we need to eat regularly. Let's try to get food." Kiku nodded at the German and they went out of the library using the window. Surprisingly, it was still there.

It was at the village, though, they remembered that they didn't have money "What should we do now, Ludwig-san?"

The other pondered for a while "As much as I hate doing this, we need to steal."

"B-But! We can't do that!"

"Well, it's either that or all of us will starve until we die. I don't want this to happen, at least not before we find out what's happening."

Kiku sighed "Fine, but we shouldn't take too much."

Nodding, the two kids skipped towards the town's street market. A few early shops were already opening. Taking their chance, the children stole a few basic food from the boxes that the supply trucks left. Thankfully, no one noticed because of their small stature and sneaking skills. And so, they took breads, bottles of water and fruits.

Climbing back, they entered the room they were staying on and were surprised when they saw Feliciano crying, Elizabetha comforting him, Gilbert panicking and Roderich trying to ignore all the sound "What is going on here?!" Ludwig shouted. Immediately, Veneziano lunged towards them and hugged both tightly, cries turning into sobs "Italy! What are you doing?!"

"Ve~ Luddy! Kiku! I was so scared! I thought you two were dead since you disappeared! Ve~"

"Feli-san-! I'm sorry I forgot to warn any of you! It's because we went to get some food and we didn't to wake you guys…"

"Aah, it's okay Japan. We should be the ones to wake up sooner!" Eliza reassured him.

"Well, I'm relieved that West didn't go away because of my awesomeness! Kesese!"

"Why would I?!" He sighed "Well, whatever. We've brought bread, water and fruits. Let's eat and start researching." Each of them got a portion of the food, though Feliciano whined about not having pasta. Well, he still had some breads…

Anyways, they soon finished the meal after Elizabetha smacked Gilbert for bothering Roderich, Ludwig tried to shut up a non-stop talking Italian and Japan quietly watching everything. They saved the water for later and each one picked a book that could have information. Well, except for Italy who just picked a recipe book and wandered around, only to stop in front of a big bookcase "Ve~ it looks interesting! Luddy! Look at this!" Grunting, the German made his way towards the auburn haired boy.

"What is it Italy? Better be fast." The other only showed the different bookcase "Huh? Why is it bigger than the others?" And that called Gilbert's attention.

"Oh, that's right! I wanted to show you guys that thing! It looks really awesome!"

"How so?" Roddy asked, approaching them with Eliza.

"Well, it's the biggest on this floor!" The silverette replied.

"Only that?"

"Of course not! It's written 'Red Day 1945'! Kesese, the same date when we died!" He pointed to a dusted silver plate. Doubting him, Roderich went to see but it was correct. Carved on the plate was a still legible 'Red Day 1945'.

"Well, that should tell us about what happened. By the way, I discovered the actual date~! Today is XX/XX/2145 (A/N: Well, I don't really know what date to put, only the year is important.)" Elizabetha said happily "Now, let's see those books!" She picked one with a black cover and golden details. It read '1945 – The Black Year'.

Lud picked a red one. The title was 'Red Day'.

Roderich took a blue book: 'The Alliance of the United Nations'.

Kiku choose a white book: 'The year of 2005'

Meanwhile, Gilbert and Feliciano went to read another one together. It was a green one. The title was 'The Shadow of 1945'. Still, they didn't know the double meaning…

* * *

It took a few hours but they had different expressions after reading almost everything they could. Kiku tried to break the silence "So… All of this happened in the past two hundred years."

Ludwig gave a sigh "So, to summarize, a strange 'Shadow' appeared and possessed Austria. Austria killed us and died. After that, the Allies and Romano created the Alliance of the United Nations. The Shadow was still able to kill some nations but there weren't any deaths since 2065."

"Yes Ludwig-san. There are also new technologies that we should learn about if we want to survive."

They started to discuss about what to do, but they noted that in an important discuss there wasn't a certain Italian interrupting or shouting pasta. Instead, there was a quiet and concentrated Italian rereading the green book "Feli-chan?" Elizabetha called him but the boy didn't hear. Worried, the others approached him "Hey, Feli-chan~!" Snapping his head towards them, he saw the worried glances.

"V-Ve~ w-what?"

"Well, we called you but you looked very concerned about something. Is there anything on this book we should know about?" Kiku asked.

"Ve~ I'm not certain yet, but there's something bothering me. This Shadow and one by one being killed… Especially us six that died in our mansion. It really remembers me about _that _mansion."

"I see. It's really similar." He sighed "But how will that help us?"

"Ve~ I was thinking, what if we go there? Maybe it could be related…" Kiku thought about the possibility.

"Ack! I'm not going back that place!" Gilbert complained and Ludwig just smacked him.

"Don't chicken out now. Of course, in bodies of children, it could be hard, but there may be a kind of connection. Italy was the most involved on that mansion, so if he has a feeling like that, I'm willing to explore that place again."

"In fact, Ludwig-san, Gilbert-san, I don't think there'll be any problems." Kiku said "When we escaped, we made sure to completely kill that monster. Maybe he won't be there again."

The blonde took a while to think, but nodded "So, should we go there to investigate?"

"Ve~ yes! Though I really dislike that place, we need to know!" Feli said with a unusual – _very _unusual – confidence. "But we have to redo everything again, as kids."

"Eh~? What do you mean by that Feli-chan?" Eliza asked, confused.

"Since the happenings of the 'Red Day' concern about us, I think we should redo our steps we made on that place!" He replied "Though we have to redo as kids!"

"I never thought that being reborn would make you more intelligent." Roderich gave a playful smile while the others laughed.

"Ve~ what do you mean by that? I didn't understand~!"

"Oh, never mind."

"Anyway, let's get ready to go. We're going to that place first thing in the morning." Luddy said – more likely commanded "But first, did anyone find out where the hell are we?"

Silence.

"I take that as a no." Another sigh on that day "I'll go and see the town's entrance and plan a route. You all just clean all the mess and get ready to sleep." They did as told, the books were pilled up in the tables and rests of food were thrown in the garbage bin, while Ludwig started to make their plans.

And that was the end of their day…

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know it's been 10 days since the last update, but I was busy with my studies. My friend can prove that!**

**Anyway, thanks for the support! I will try to continue and finish this fanfiction! Also, soon I'll post a pool about what fanfiction I should write after I finish this one (Summaries are on my profile. I'll add more) it'll be up to two votes.**

**BTW, if you ever wondered 'What about the UN?' well, here's the answer: This fiction starts a few days after Japan surrenders, which means that the Alliance was created before the UN.**

**Well, did you get the phrase?**


	6. DeMOn HoUSe

**A/N: Wow. I updated in time~**

**Romano: For once, at least…**

**How mean! But yeah, last chapter I really updated late~ Anyways, this one's done and it's bigger than the others~**

**Romano: I don't care, but let's get over with it. I don't think you'll need the same disclaimer, so get on with the chapter.**

**Right, right. Ah, by the way, before you read, I highly recommend you to either play or watch a HetaOni LP. There WILL be spoilers for the game!**

Normal Narrative "Normal talking" Texts (Messages, books, phone etc.) "**Shadow talking**"

_Dream Narrative "__Dream talking__" '__Dream thinking__'_

"_Dangerous tone/Emphasis_" '_Normal thinking_'

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**DeMOn HoUSe**

Another day has just started at the World City. If you are wondering what the heck is this place, then it shall be explained. The World City is a city built only for the nations' personifications. It was big and modern city. The houses were also big and majestic, each one made to fit a nation's tastes. Of course, there was a large space between the mansions. The AUN main building, which is used for the meetings, is located at the very center of the city, while the others sectors buildings stood around it.

Near them stood the mansions of the leaders. Romano's house was between America and China. Next to America was England, then Russia, France and China, making a circle.

Now, going back to the story, the six nations mentioned above were actually on a serious discussion about the arrangements for the Red Day. France and Romano were in charge of Italy's Pasta Festival – of course, with many complains from Romano –, while China and England were in charge of the Bon Festival and the rest helped Switzerland, who claimed to have accepted to economize money.

Everything was going unexpectedly smoothly until a man entered the room. He had a brown hair that was neatly combed backwards, dark chocolate eyes and a gentle smile. His clothes resembled a butler's but there was a tonfa strapped to his side and military boots "I'm very sorry to interrupt your meeting but there's an urgent matter to discuss." Everyone got serious "It seems that someone invaded the Mundial Library and read the books from the eight floor." There was a gasp.

"Which ones?" England tried to ask calmly.

"The ones about the Red Day."

"Damn! The disguise didn't work then." He snarled.

"More or less. We found the cloth that was used to cover the bookcase tied to other furniture and thrown out of the window, whoever invaded wasn't alone because it was the second floor window. Anyway, there were rests of fresh food in the garbage bin and various types of books in the table, even the ones that weren't about the Red Day."

"I see, then it's more like some people invaded the eight floor for some reason, ate there and found the Red Day books." The Brit sighed "We should find these persons. There were information that citizens shouldn't know about." He then glared at America.

"What is it Iggy?" He nonchalantly asked.

"This is your fault dammit! I told you that the eight floor should've been locked! Not set as a dirty and abandoned place!"

"Ehh? But no one approach places like that! They are creepy!"

"Well, someone did aru." China intruded.

England sighed again "Let's put this meeting on hold. We need to find who read the books." With everyone agreeing, though some were annoyed to have to do something else, they exited the place. The man from before lead them to their cars.

Driving to the town, which was called Elvina, they soon got to the Library. Behind it, a few coops were investigating the place. An officer noted the nations' arrival and went to greet them "Good morning and thanks for coming. I'm Officer Thomas, pleased to meet you." The nations nodded "As you see, there aren't marks of breaking, so the window must've been opened. We've been able to affirm there was more than one person and that they are kids." There was a shocked gasp from some of the nations.

"Eh~? How can you confirm that they are kids da~?" Russia smiled.

The cop just pointed to a computer "Based on the rests of food found, the kids probably passed at least one night here, but when we got here at 6 o'clock they were already gone. Using the town's security camera we searched for a group of people that was near the library during the evening and the night, until dawn." He paused to show the videos "The kids were the only ones to enter and exit the library, but that was the day before yesterday. Well, according to the villagers, six kids appeared in the town. They didn't have adults with them, they are probably orphans."

"Aiyaa, that makes sense. Do you have better images of them?" China asked.

Thomas nodded "Yes, a woman was taking photos that day and she ended photographing them. Here." He showed the photo and they gasped yet again.

In the image, six kids were walking around, but they looked extremely familiar. The one leading them had light blue eyes and a dirty blonde hair that was messy. Behind him, a Japanese looking boy with shoulder length black hair and another boy that looked energetic with silver hair and blood red eyes. Following them were three kids. One was rather grumpy, he had a dark brown hair, almost black, violet eyes and a toned skin. Next to him was a smiling boy with short reddish brown hair, but his eyes were closed. Last but not least, there was a girl with a waist length straight hair, that had a light brown color, almost blonde. She was also smiling with her eyes closed.

"Cazzo! They-! They look like-!" Romano stuttered.

"Cela ne peut être vrai! They are almost identical!" France shrieked.

"Aiyaa that _must _be Japan aru!" China pointed to the black haired boy.

"Nahahaha! How is that possible?!"

"Da~"

"What in the bloody-!"

Mr. Thomas looked at them, confused "Is something wrong? Do you know these boys?"

Turning the attention to the officer, England answered "No… Well, more or less. It's just… Those kids really resemble people we used to know. A lot." He turned to the picture again "Though all of them are dead…"

Deciding to not pry on the matter, Thomas changed the subject "Right, continuing the inspection, we also found a few maps with markings. Probably, the kids went there." Reaching to a pile of papers, he removed three maps. All of them showed the same region. The six nations crowded around them.

"Da~ this region~ isn't it where the world summit building used to be?" Russia asked to no one "Right here, da~" He pointed to a small city.

"That's right aru! And look! There's a marking around it on all of the maps aru!" He was right, the others noted. Around the city, there was a red circle and something that read 'Summit' and 'Three hours'.

"What the hell does it mean?" Romano, so kindly, asked.

"Nahaha! The hero doesn't know! But look! There are different markings on each map after the city!" America laughed as he compared the different markings "Ehh? All of them are different but they lead to the same place!"

"Onhonhon~ they look like alternative routes~"

"Shut it frog! And stop giving that laugh!" England glared at France "But you have a point, whoever wrote all of this was probably thinking of ways to reach somewhere..." He said with a grunt. On the map, all the routes, though different, lead to another circle '_But, what could be on that place…?_' He pondered, until a description clicked on his mind. Summit. Three hours.

'A desert house in the mountain'

'About three hours on foot'

'From the world summit place'

'No one knows how long it has been there'

'Or who used to live in it'

'Rumors said that it was… Haunted'

He suddenly stood up, startling the others "What's up Iggy?" America asked.

"Stop calling me that!" Another sigh "I just… Have a feeling about the place marked…"

"And what would it be, Angleterre?"

The Brit rubbed on his temples to avoid killing the French "I don't know if you remember that place… A desert house in the mountain, about three hours on foot from the world summit place…" As soon as he finished, he felt a sharp pain in the head, many images flooding inside his head. England looked up to see the others also holding their heads in pain.

_Hey! Why don't we go explore a haunted mansion?_

_Wow, it does exist!_

_What the hell is that thing?!_

_Italy, Germany, Japan!_

_I-Italy? What's going on?!_

_England… How many fingers am I holding up…?_

_I'm sorry America. I… Can no longer see…_

_Italy's heart has stopped beating!_

_We will get out!_

"Hey. Hey! HEY!" Thomas shook the nations, who gave a slight jump "You all started clutching your heads so suddenly… Did something happen?" He asked.

Startled, the nations looked at him "Ah- Uh, No- I mean-" They stuttered and tried to calm down. After a few minutes of composing themselves, France answered the superintendent.

"It's nothing to worry about Mon Ami, it's just… We remembered a few things from the past." The others nodded "Anyway, you don't need to worry about it. We're going to the place marked, but by any means you common people should enter that place." He said, but before they could go, Thomas called them.

"Wait! You can't go! What could happen if the Shadow appears?!" He frantically said.

"The fucking Shadow didn't appear for years! Besides, we do know how to fight back or tie whoever gets possessed!"

"I agree with little Romano, da~" Russia nonchalantly said "I'll just hit them with my magic pipe~" Everyone shivered at the Russian's words, but they shrugged it off.

Seeing they wouldn't back off, Thomas sighed and let them go. The group went back to their cars and drove to the town located near the mansion "Eh, this place is the same as before!" America said while looking to their surroundings "But Iggy, I have a question."

"What is it, America?"

"Isn't there a possibility that the kids haven't arrived yet?"

"I highly doubt that. We got the news probably two days after they left. Even if they are kids, they would be able to get to this place in a few hours or only one day."

"Nahahaha! I see!"

"Whatever, but we need to go. That fucking house is still a few kilometers from here and there's no road. We're just wasting time now." Romano grunted and started walking and the others started to follow him as well.

No one talked during the walk, they were all quiet and keeping their thoughts to themselves.

It wasn't long until they sighted the mansion. It was the same as before. Nothing changed. It had the same forest, walls, windows… Even a terrific aura. The group stopped in front of the place, hesitating "Aiyaa~ is it a good idea? This place surely creeps me out aru." China suppressed a shiver.

"I don't like this place either, but the kids probably went here."

"Angleterre is right, but I wonder why a bunch of kids entered this place. From the maps it's kinda obvious that they know at least something about this mansion." France said "Also, we don't know if they really entered."

"Tch, that's right. The damn kids could be around this place. If we enter this fucking place and they're not there, who knows if we'll be able to get out again…" Romano narrowed his eyes as he remembered.

"Yeah…" America said "We remember the demon house…" He paused "It was SO uncool dude!" He pouted.

"Whatever~ Why don't three of us go inside and the rest stays here~? Just make sure to keep the door open, da~" Russia smiled at them "I'm going in~!" The other only watched as the taller man opened the doors, but as soon as he did, a shrieking scream shook them all.

Not wasting time, they all went inside the place, searching for the source of the scream.

"From where the hell did that come?!" England shouted, but no one had the chance to answer as another scream hung in the air "Tha-That's coming from…"

"The Annexe aru!" China the others regrouped and ran towards the stairs. One by one, they ran down the stair. Once they reached the floor, the six nations made a run for the door located in a corridor to their right. As they approached a second door, they could hear noises of things falling down and crashes "What's going on there?!"

Slamming the door open, the six personifications gasped as they saw the kids trying to fight off a strange mass of gray substance, though they were miserably losing, but what took more attention was the person covered in shadows. They couldn't see who was it, but they knew it was the same from two hundred years ago.

"You!"

* * *

Hours prior…

"Are we there yet…?" Feliciano whined for the nth time.

Ludwig sighed "We're almost there, so shut up for now."

"Kesese, calm down West! Ita-chan is really tired!"

"He has been complaining for the past two hours, bruder!"

Gilbert just laughed off and continued to walk. For the past one-day and a few hours, they've been walking towards the mansion. They would be already there, wasn't it because of the Italian's non-stop whining out of tiredness and need of pasta.

"I agree with Ludwig, wasn't it Feli's whining we would be already searching for clues." Roderich grunted.

"E-Everyone, let's not fight! I already can see the mansion." They all turned to where Kiku pointed and saw the roof of the building standing out in the middle of the forest. It wasn't long until they reached the mansion's gates "It's been quite a while, but it didn't change the slightest."

The others nodded and proceeded to the doors "Well, no turning back." Lud said and pushed the doors open. Nothing happened.

"It seems that everything is alright~! Let's go" Elizabetha entered, followed by the others "Where we should search?"

Italy waved his hand "Ve~ I dunno, but I know every single place of this house, since I made several loops!" He paused to think "The only place I don't know that much is the Annexe~! Ve~"

"Then, shall we go there?" Kiku asked the group.

"Fine, but if we don't find anything, let's just redo what we did that day." Ludwig said and they went to the stairs. Opening the first door, they searched on the room to their left. Nothing important, just a table and a switch that didn't do anything. Leaving the place, they entered the other room.

The same as before, the dirty floor with many papers scattered, holes, cracks, spider webs and so on. The bookcases still held tons of old books. On the table, there were a few books and paper. At first there was nothing uncommon.

Ah, how wrong.

As soon as they all entered the place, the door slammed shut. Startled, the kids stuck together and saw a mist forming in the middle of the room. They could see a person's outline, but his face and his body were covered by mist and shadows.

"**Ah, kill you all again would be boring~**" He said and the kids shivered in fear "**But I could test this cute little things on you all~**" He snapped his fingers and the gray thing appeared and attacked them. They tried to use what they could find as weapons, but the thing was far stronger than they were. It easily knocked Ludwig and Gilbert, who were thrown away and landed on the wall, before turning to the rest.

It started to attack them, but the door was slammed open and six other people appeared, all of the looking at the scene, gasping.

"You!" They all shouted and the Shadow turned to them.

"**Well well, it seems that a few nations wanted to join us~**" Even though they couldn't see his face, they knew it was smirking "**I'm not interested on you now~ but maybe I can test these cute things on you all~**" He snapped his fingers and the gray mass shot towards the group that scattered around the room.

Each one took their weapons. America took his baseball bat*. England took his enchant book. Russia picked his 'magic' pipe. China brought out his wok. Romano, his gun and France, his sword.

England stood behind and chanted a few spells to help the others, meanwhile America charged in the front, with the bat ready to strike, and Russia and France going by the sides. Behind them, Romano covered them up with his gun. China stood beside him.

On the other side, the Shadow stood there, looking amused as the nations attacked "**Go.**" He ordered and the thing shot to multiple directions, evading America's attack and then regrouping behind England.

"Watch out!" China shouted to England as he used his wok as a shield.

"Thanks!"

"No problem aru!" China backed off as Romano fired, but to no avail as the thing evaded the bullets by separating.

"Fuck! Physical attacks are useless on this thing!" He snarled "Hey scone bastard! Can't you do something?!"

"Oh, shut it, I was already going to do something!" England concentrated his magic a chanted "Impedimenta*!"

Instantly, four magic circles surrounded the thing and bound it "Now! Let's attack together!" America shouted as he, France and Russia run to it and slashed down with their weapons.

"On hon hon, it's still alive!"

"I know it, frog!" England cursed the French and chanted another magic "Expecto Patronum*!" He launched blasts of lightning that hit dead on the weakened thing, killing it.

However, there was no time to celebrate as the Shadow started to laugh "**You're certainly amusing~ it was fun to see how you'd fare against the experimental one~**" He eyed where the thing was "**It really needs more strength~ but it's a shame I lost one of them. Well, I'll just have to get another one~**" He and disappeared in a cloud of shadows before any of the nations could react.

"He got away, damn…" Romano started cursing when a sudden light took their attention.

Exactly where the gray thing was, a small ball of light floated "Woah dude! What the hell is this?!" America approached the light ball and tried to touch it, only for the ball to shine brightly and then disappear.

"What the fuck did you just do?!" Romano shouted.

"I don't know! Nahahahahaha!"

"I wonder what was that aru, but we have more things to do." China said and he turned "Now kids-" He stopped when he saw that there was no kid in the room.

"Ah~ They are gone da~" Russia calmly said.

"What the hell?! Did they leave when we were fighting?!" England cursed "Damn, let's go after them!"

They immediately left the place after the children, but without anyone noticing, a shadow crept out of a corner.

"**Fufu~ this was just the start, little nations~ I can't wait to see your horrified faces when I kill you all~**" And then, it vanished once again.

* * *

Cazzo: Fuck (or something like that. Google it) in Italy.

Cela ne peut être vrai: It can't be possible! in French.

**A/N: I hope the battle scene isn't that lame… Anyways, the Shadow makes his reappearance! What is the gray thing? What will the Axis kids do?**

**Romano: Stop making useless questions, stupid writer!**

**Mean! Well, next chapter I'll start a poll in my profile~ about what fic I should write after this one~**

**Oh yeah, just to warn you guys, there'll be minor OCs. Well, not my own character, but fan-made Hetalia characters (Countries that never appeared, like African countries, Latin countries)**

**BTW, I love HetaLatin. Yes, I'm from a South America nation if you never read my profile.**

***No, I didn't read Harry Potter. These enchantments are from HetaOni (Though I do not doubt that the creator likes Harry Potter…)**


	7. NeW WAr

**A/N: Romano: Holy crap, that's a new record! What the fuck you've been doing? Studying?**

**No… More like playing Final Fantasy XIV nonstop. My tests ended a few days ago.**

**Romano: FFXIV? You play it?**

**Yup. I'm a level 50 Bard! I love to play games and I recently finished the Main Quest. Anyways, here's the chapter~!**

**Romano: Whatever…**

Normal Narrative "Normal talking" Texts (Messages, books, phone etc.) "**Shadow talking**"

_Dream Narrative "__Dream talking__" '__Dream thinking__'_

"_Dangerous tone/Emphasis_" '_Normal thinking_'

* * *

"I think we can already stop now. I can't see the mansion anymore." Everyone stopped to breathe as Ludwig called them to a stop.

Soon after the six nations entered the room, the gray thing and the Shadow turned their attentions away and the kids used that chance to wake Lud and Gilbert up and escape. Of course, none of them wanted to leave the Shadow and the thing for the other six, but they couldn't risk their true selves as ex-nations to be known. Especially when they were reborn. Well, not that someone would easily believe it, but if in this world it was possible to go back in time with a journal… Anything could be possible, right?

Not so long after exiting the room, they quickly ran up the stairs and went to the door. Opening it, they ran until they couldn't see the house anymore then, they stopped to catch their breaths.

"I honestly hate this child body. They are weaker and have a lower stamina."

"I agree with you Roderich." Ludwig sighed "But until we grow up again, it'll be always like this."

"At least, I don't feel pain in my back anymore." Kiku commented. Well, he was an old nation before…

Meanwhile, Feliciano hummed "Ve~ I don't think it is that bad!"

"Why is that?" Ludwig asked.

"Ve~ it's because seeing you as a kid really makes me remember of a childhood friend…" He lowered his voice at the end and Gilbert, Roderich and Elizabetha flinched.

Noticing all of this, Kiku became curious "A childhood friend that looks like Germany-san?"

Italy fidgeted under the curious gaze "Y-Yes… He looked a lot like Luddy…" He breathed "But he died long ago."

Shock filled Ludwig and Kiku's eyes when Feli started to sob "I-I'm sorry Feli-san! I shouldn't have asked such thing-!"

"It's alright. I got over it years ago." Feli cut him off.

"I see… But it looks like you all knew about it" He said and eyed the other three nations that turned away from his gaze.

"Yes… He was a nation that lived at Austria-san's house, but one day, he had to leave for war." Eliza sobbed "He never came back, until France came to our house and gave the news."

Roderich held her close as she cried "He was still a young boy… I took care of his as if he was my son. We miss him dearly."

"Which nation did he represent?" Ludwig asked.

"The Holy Roman Empire." Gilbert answered "He was kind of our older brother, but he died in the Thirty Years' War, after France defeated him. I miss him, but I also don't think France was at fault."

"Why not?"

"Well West, France is my friend now and we were just nations' personifications. Even if we don't want to do something, we must follow our bosses." He sighed at looked to the sky, until Hungary started to giggle "What?"

"Well, it's the first time I heard you saying something so honest~ it was cute of you~" Everyone else laughed as Gilbert blushed madly in embarrassment, but he also laughed. That's when they heard shouts in the background.

"They're coming! Everyone, hide!" All laughter died as Ludwig shouted and they hided on the top of the trees or in the bushes. Just as they hided, six persons passed by. Each one looking mad.

After the group passed, the kids slowly got out of their hiding places.

"Ve~ that was close." Feli said after getting out of a bush "What we should do now?"

"Well, what about going back to the mansion? We didn't get any clues."

"I'm not sure about that, Japan." Ludwig said to the Japanese boy "After seeing something like that, I'm not sure about going back."

"Kesese, I agree with West."

"Then, what we do now?" Roderich asked to everybody.

"What about going after America and the others?" Eliza suggested and they all looked at her with wide eyes.

"No!" They all shouted.

"Eh~? Why not?"

"Look Eliza, I also would like to talk to them again, but we're dead to the world! Who knows what could happen if they discover we've been reborn, or even believe us?!" Roderich answered, trying to make her give up.

Nonetheless, she still smiled "I think everything will be okay! If on this world, there are people who represents nations, haunted mansions or even evil shadows, I think that being reborn would be totally understandable! Besides, I think we should because something bad is going to happen."

"Well… That's…"

"Isn't it true?" She looked at everyone "We should go and meet them."

Slowly, they started to approve the idea; after all, on a crazy world like theirs anything could be possible. Even bad things… That'll probably happen.

* * *

Not so far from that place, six nations hurried to their own cars, while they shouted to each other.

"Damn! Why didn't you keep a close eye on them?!"

"Oh, shut it Angleterre! You weren't paying attention to them as well!"

"Nahahaha! Don't fight!"

"Shut up you all! We also need to warn the AUN!"

"Aiyaa~ calm down Romano!"

"Da~"

"Don't get close to me aru! Go away Russia!"

Well, you could call it quite normal, but never mind. They got to their cars and drove back to the World City. It took more or less one hour to get there by car. As they fast-walked to the AUN main building, England said to everyone call the others nations.

"America, don't forget you brother, Mexico and even Cuba! Russia, call your sisters! China, tell Taiwan, Korea and the others to come immediately!" The three mentioned nations walked away to call the others "Romano, frog, you call the rest of the European nations. I'll call the Africans and the South Americans."

The Blonde separated from the others and went to the South America phone room. If you're wondering what is that, well, in the main building of the AUN there are different sectors for each continent. In each of these sectors there's always a phone room with all of the nations' numbers.

Yes, they do have cellphones, but the AUN phones are used for emergencies.

Clicking in a country's name, England waited for the person to pick up. Soon enough, he heard a click and a voice "Hello?"

"Argentina. It's me England."

"What's the emergency, _señor_ England?"

"Look, I need you to contact all of the South American nations. We need to have an urgent meeting. _Everyone _needs to come."

Hearing the serious tone, Argentina replied a quick "Understood" and hung up.

"Now, to the Africans." Leaving the room, he hurriedly entered the Africa sector and choose Egypt's name.

With a quick conversation, England exited the place and went to the entrance hall, where the others stood, but with a few others nations. He could see Mexico and a few others from Europe.

"Ah! Iggy! There you are! Mexico is already here! I'm just waiting for Canada and Cuba!" America shouted, without noticing a ghost-like person beside him.

"Brother… I'm here too…" Canada softly, but no one heard.

"Who are you?" A polar bear asked.

"I'm your master, Canada…"

After a few hours, all of the alive nations gathered in the entrance. Following the six leaders, they all entered the World Meeting room; it was enormous, with a large table in a 'C' position in the middle of it. In front of the table, there was a stage with an announcement podium. There were big windows, each one with long, cream colored curtains.

England, America, Russia, France, China and Romano stood in the stage, while everyone got a seat. Once they were all paying attention to the leaders, America started to speak.

"Well! Everyone must be asking the reason for this meeting! As heroes, we'll explain what is going on!" He said with a cheerful tone and England stepped to the front.

"Okay, just as America said, we'll explain. A few hours ago we were searching for six kids who seemed to have read the Red Day books, but that's not so important now, because those six kids are extremely similar to some of our fallen companions." He proceeded to pass a photo to the seated nations, while China continued the speech.

"The kids aren't the only thing we've discovered aru. While we searched for them, we ended up confronting the Shadow." Everyone in the room gasped and some shivered.

"That fucking shadow is back, but it seems that he's planning something we do not know about, but we also confronted it. The Shadow said that he is conducting an experiment that could be dangerous for all of us." Romano said.

"Da~ so, everyone must be always in the World City and never alone~ meanwhile, we will try to find out what that shadowy thing intends to do~" Russia finished "Create groups among yourselves so no one stays alone, da~ or you all can become one with Russia~"

Everyone shivered and shouted "NO!"

"KolKolKol…"

In a few minutes, every nation was standing and talking to each other, already forming groups. In a corner, India, Indonesia, Thailand, Iran, Israel, Korea and Taiwan stood. Near them, almost all of the Asian countries chatted, but with exceptions like Hong Kong, Syria, Saudi Arabia, Pakistan and a few others that died.

Not so far from them were the African countries. Everyone, with exception of Benin, Algeria, Cape Verde, Ghana and Morocco, was there. Beside their group were the South America nations, excluding Equator, Chile, Paraguay, Colombia and Guyana.

From Europe, only Bosnia, Macedonia and, obviously, Germany, Prussia, Italy, Hungary and Austria weren't there. Mexico, Canada and Cuba talked to each other in another corner. Last, but not least, Australia, New Zealand, New Guinea and some of the islands sat down in the table. (A/N: Yes, I used a map…)

Seeing everyone already had a group, France clapped his hands "Alright, now please sit down everyone. I'll be passing a list and you all will write a name, a human name. This way, the names will act as codenames in case someone gets possessed."

On the paper, France and the other's names were already there. Giving the paper to the nearest person, each nation filled a blank space with their created names.

"Everyone is dismissed now, but remember to not walk alone. Also, use some of your free time to remember each one's name." England said and walked off the stage. He and the leaders went to exit the room, but before they could even open the door, they heard a ruckus going on the entrance hall.

"Hey! Watch out!"

"Release me!"

"Ouch! That damn hurt!" Everyone seemed to hear the shouts, as they also looked at the door.

Hurriedly opening the door, all of the nations ran to the entrance hall, only to find six kids.

* * *

Earlier…

"Please, tell me Eliza."

"Yes Roddy?"

"How will we be able to get to the World City by foot?"

The girl stopped dead on her tracks. Well, they've been walking for the past hour and they still had kilometers to walk.

"Well…" She tried to think "I don't know~!" The other kids sweatdropped.

"I think we should go to the city near here. Maybe someone can give us a ride." Ludwig suggested.

"I agree with Ludwig-san" Kiku said, followed by Feliciano and Gilbert, who also agreed and then, they went to the small town running. In a few minutes, they could see some of the houses. Luckily, someone might give them a ride.

And that's what happened. In the very center of the town, a supply truck was about to depart when they arrived. The driver agreed on giving them a ride to the World City, since he had to stop by that city.

Never did they see an evil glint on the driver's eyes.

After two hours of travel, the truck stopped by the World City's gates. A guard approached and asked for a license and, after a small interrogation, let it in.

Parking the truck near the AUN building, the six kids left the back of the truck and went inside the building. As they passed by the doors, three guards surrounded them, stopping them from going forward.

"I'm sorry kids, I don't know how you got here, but this is no place for youngsters." One of the guards said.

"We'll have to bring you to the gates of the city. The World City is only for certain people, okay?" Another one tried to lead them to the street, while the last one called two cars.

The guards tried to pick the kids up, but failed as they all struggled and shouted

"Ve~ let us in! We need to talk to some of the nations!" Feli tried to pry off the arm on his tiny waist. To his side, Gilbert cursed the guard and bit down the guard's arm, making the poor guy cry out and release him. Roderich tried to get Eliza out of the second guard's arm, while Ludwig helped Kiku.

Suddenly, the door that led to a corridor busted open and many nations flooded inside the hall. The kids froze when all of the eyes were on them, but the three guards used the chance to pick them up.

"We're sorry to interrupt your meeting. We will be taking these kids to the city main gate."

On other hand, the nations were also frozen. Looking closely they really resembled the fallen ones.

"Well, excuse us."

Getting over the shock, the leaders called to the guards "WAIT!"

Stopping abruptly, the three stopped and turned to face the nations "We need to talk to them aru. If you may, please lead them to the interrogatory aru." China said, not looking away from the Japanese boy.

"Wait. Put them down."

Everyone looked at Romano as he walked towards the kids in the floor and bent down in front of an auburn haired boy, who only fidgeted under many gazes. The boy shrunk on the floor when Romano approached his hand on the kid's head. The others kids tensed, but did nothing as the Italian just petted Feli's hair. The two just stood there looking at each other for short period, until the taller spoke.

"…Vene…?" He patted the place where the curl used to be "Is… That you…?"

The boy looked up and, unexpectedly, opened his eyes to reveal warm light caramel eyes, with a tint of red. He gave a shy smile.

"Ciao… Fratello..."

That simple phrase made every single nation to stop and try to process the information, but Romano hugged the little boy without thinking and cried, making the others personifications look at the other five boys. Ludwig and Roderich sighed, whilst Elizabetha and Gilbert laughed.

Kiku only gave a small smile "It's been awhile, nii-san."

"Ja-Japan…" China cried and ran to the boy, followed by Korea and Taiwan.

The others nations also went to the kids, everyone cried happily as their loved one were back…

But…

"How come you guys are alive? I do remember that we gave you a burial." England asked.

"We don't really know the reason, but it's a long history. Can we go inside to explain everything?" Ludwig answered and England nodded. They went back to the meeting room, but with a happy atmosphere.

Spain, France and Gilbert laughed together behind the group; China tried to stop Korea from hugging Kiku to death while Taiwan laughed; Roderich and Switzerland had a quiet talk, different from the cheerful chat Liechtenstein and Elizabetha were having; Romano held Feli on his arms while blushing and turning from embarrassment for crying in front of Feliciano.

Reaching the room's doors, England pushed them open. Just as before, every nation took their seats on the enormous table, but this time, the leaders also sat down and the kids stood on the stage, with Ludwig in the front.

"So, what would you want to know?" He asked.

"Well, first of all, how are you guys alive aru? I checked all of your bodies on that day… And you weren't children aru." China asked.

"The start of everything? Okay then." The Blonde looked at the others, who only nodded "We still don't know why, but somehow, after being killed, all of us woke up in a field, but we became kids with slight different appearances."

"We didn't know what to do, so we decided to go to a village and search for answers." Kiku continued.

"Ah! The Elvina Town! You guys went to the Mundial Library, didn't you? On hon hon~" France recalled and the kids nodded.

"Ve~ since we didn't know anything about what happened, we thought that we could find information in a library! It really had many books and information, but no pasta~" Feli gave a slight whine.

"Oh yeah! I found an awesome bookcase! It was marked 'Red Day 1945' and it was the biggest bookcase, so we took some of the books and read them. It turns out that we discovered about what happened two hundred years ago! Kesese!" Prussia laughed "That's when Feli related the Red Day with a certain place."

"A certain place… That must be the haunted mansion, right?" England asked them and Feli answered.

"Ve~ yes, the Red Day made me remember about the mansion. That's why we went to that place ve~"

"I see, then you went to the Annexe and found the Shadow and the thing."

"Si."

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but we don't know what are you talking about. What is the Annexe or this haunted mansion?" A nation asked and some nodded "Not all of us know about what you're talking about."

One by one, the people involved with the house explained everything that happened. The loops, the journal, the monster, everything. After they explained, everyone couldn't help but stare at Feli. Going back to the kid Axis' travel, they said why they ran away.

"Hey! Then why did you come here if you didn't want us to know about it? Bro, this is confusing!" America said while shoving his burger on his mouth. Well one of them, since he has been eating them ever since the kids started explaining.

"Well America-san, that's because we had a feeling. More like Eliza-san had. It seems that something bad may happen, that's why we decided to come and tell you guys about us." Kiku answered the loud nation and proceeded to tell the nations about the rest of their travel.

After a few minutes of explanation, once again the nations stood up and started to chat. Some even went to the Axis to ask more questions.

Two hours passed since the kids arrived on the AUN building and now, the countries, in groups, were starting to leave for their tasks and work. Only the leaders and the kids didn't leave. Instead, the adults lead the kids to another room that was smaller and had a round table on the center, with a few books and papers. There were two bookcases on a wall to the left and a blackboard on the other side. On the wall in front of the door, there was a single, large window with cream colored curtains.

"Why are we here?" Gilbert climbed on a chair.

"Well Mon Ami, we were preparing to counterattack whatever is coming and now, you are back. Since everyone here was involved with the mansion in some way, maybe we can find out something." France explained and sat down beside the silverette.

The others also took a seat and the kids looked through the papers, all of them were full of words and sketches. Eliza picked one of the sketches "Is this…?" She trailed off at the end.

Roderich and Gilbert, who were beside her, peeked through her shoulders and saw a drawing of a gray thing; beside it, there were many scribbles, obviously written hurriedly. The others also looked at it.

"Da~ the thing." Russia said quietly "We tried to group all the information we got with that encounter da~"

"There's still little information about that fucking thing, but we will need to do something for now. Damn!" Romano grunted. Feliciano got out of his chair and went to his brother's lap.

"Ve~ Calm down Romano. I know this is extremely important, but let's focus in another question I wanted ask." Unknown to Feli, the adults looked at him, shocked.

"Since when he-"

"Ever since we were reborn." The kids said together and they shut up.

Trying to break the silence, America decided to speak "So… What is your question dude- er, little dude?"

"Ah, right~" He paused "I wanted to know why we were reborn now. Almost exactly two hundred years after the Red Day." Everyone stopped. That's right. In only two days, the Red Day would complete its 200th anniversary.

Seeing that no one was able to answer, Feli waved off the question and they proceeded to plan their counterattack. Hours passed as they planned everything, now there was only one decision.

"Even though I really dislike them, we need to do it. Against those unknown creatures…" England gave a confident look "We _will _wage a new war."

They cheered.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, there Romano. Now click "Create a new character" and personalize your avatar… Oh! They finished reading! We need to do the ending notes!**

**Romano: Do it yourself. I'm busy.**

**Fine… Well, thanks for reading! Please review! BTW, I saw that some of you wrote the hidden sentences on the reviews! I love reviews, but I would ask to stop putting the phrases on them, because a new reader could end up reading them and ruining the fun~**

**I'm extremely sorry for the late update! I was really busy with my game and I forgot!**

**Romano: Don't give that crappy lie. You told me about it.**

**Fine… I had Writer's Block. I still have, so the next chapter may take a while to be finished… Sorry again!**

**BTW2: I wonder why I put Argentina on the phone~ He's my native's country's football rival~ Oh, who cares anyway?**

**Ciao!**


End file.
